


Death's Mistress

by DeliriumDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry's Granddaughter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Muggles are not nice, The Deathly Hallows, Time Travel Fix-It, War with Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriumDreams/pseuds/DeliriumDreams
Summary: Oscar Wilde once said, “a thing is not necessarily true because a man dies for it”.Athena Potter intends to fix what Albus Dumbledore broke. He had used her family and he had inadvertently destroyed the Wizarding World. As per his last wishes in his will, after the war ended Hermione Granger campaigned for unity between the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds. Harry Potter had stood by her side. How could they fail. But the Muggles had not wanted to live in harmony, they had wanted to destroy what they didn’t understand. By the time Athena was to attend Hogwarts the Wizarding World was operating under martial law, and a new war raged.Magic was losing.So, in one of the more Gryffindor decisions of her life Athena Potter chose to assemble The Hallows to summon Death. Her request was to go back.





	1. Meeting Death

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a personal creation based on the works and characters of JK Rowling.

The Black Family has two traditions when it comes to naming children. They are either named for constellations or Greek mythology. When Narcissa Black married into the Malfoy family she brought those traditions with her. Draco Malfoy when he married Astoria Greengrass had twins: Scorpius and Calliope. The Potter Family is more nostalgic, naming their children for sentimental reasons. Harry Potter had three children: James Sirius, Lily Luna, and Albus Severus.

Albus Severus was the first Potter sorted into Slytherin for Merlin knows how many generations. Athena Potter was the second, and she was eternally grateful that her father had talked her mother out of the middle name ‘Euphemia’ in honour of her great-great grandmother. Athena was the daughter of Albus Potter and Calliope Malfoy. It would have been quite the scandal, particularly if people started counting backwards. Lucius could have been furious, whilst Narcissa and Molly ecstatic at the thought of a new grandchild. Draco and Harry having made their peace when their sons became good friends would have been keen to avoid speculation on the legitimacy of any heirs. And Ginny Potter and Astoria Malfoy would have planned a wedding. 

But this was a different Wizarding World. Not one celebrating the downfall of Voldemort, but one on the brink of war with Muggles. Everyone was nervous about bringing a child into the oncoming darkness. The wedding was a quiet family affair. The birth even less remarkable. The world marched on and the battles began. 

It was the summer before Athena’s fifth year when Harry called her aside. He told her tales of old traditions lost, of Yule and Samhain, of the celebration of magick of old. He spoke of the days of Merlin and Arthur, of an ambitious youth named Tom Riddle. He lamented being led towards the ideals of Albus Dumbledore without giving much thought to them himself. Reminiscing of opportunities lost and the good he could have done. Most of all he expressed regret at the part he played in exposing the Wizarding World and starting a new war.

Athena listened patiently before asking, “Can it be reversed? Can anyone stop it?”

“Tom Riddle tried, Athena. His purpose was corrupted. By who I don’t know. But had he stayed true Tom would have saved our world. He just had no one to save him.” Harry sounded tired

“So, if you could go back to the seventies and stop him starting the second Wizarding war… he would save us all?” Athena was already calculating avenues for this possibility, a way to save Magic.

“It isn’t good to dwell on dreams and forget reality Athena. Your Aunt Hermione made sure all the time devices left were destroyed.”

“I bet the Master of Death would be granted passage” Athena stated with a sly smile

Harry let out a bark of laughter, “you’re far more Slytherin than I ever could be. I suppose he would be. But I denied the title and separated the Hallows.”

“Mama said that you scattered them around the world, so that none could ever take up the mantle” 

“Your mother is a sharp woman. I did separate the Hallows. But I couldn’t quite bear to part with them completely. I gave one to each of my children.” Harry closed his eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep.

Athena, however, began to form a plan. If her grandfather wouldn’t fix the past and save their world, then she would have to do it for him. Knowing her Papa, Uncle, and Aunt had the Hallows made her plan much simpler. It was time to get to work.

 

It had taken some solid bargaining skills, but just shy of September first Athena was ready now to put her plan in motion. She was now the proud owner of a replica Elder Wand, resurrection stone, and an ordinary invisibility cloak. Smooth talking convinced her parents that she should spend time with each of their siblings over the holidays. It meant some time wasted with her Uncle Scorpius, but it would be worth it when she held the Hallows. Instinct told her that James and Lily would not entrust such treasures to Gringotts. Gryffindors through and through they would be arrogant enough to think they could do better. This proved accurate when Athena located the resurrection stone amongst Lily’s other jewels. James had the wand in his study, locked in his personal desk. Both were child’s play as far as Athena was concerned. What worried her was her father. He was also a Slytherin and would not be so easy to outwit. 

Athena, now back home in her room shut the door and laid her acquisitions on her bed. She then placed her overnight bag away and turned back to ponder her next move, only to covered a startled scream.

HELLO

“Uhm, hello?” 

HELLO. YOU ARE SURPRISED TO SEE ME CHILD? DID YOU NOT SEEK MY HALLOWS?

“But I only have two of the three. Wait, you’re Death?” having regained her composure, Athena regarded the figure in front of her. He held great power, certainly, but he seemed kind.

YOU HAVE ALL THREE. ELSE I WOULD NOT BE HERE. WHAT DO YOU WISH, MISTRESS MINE?

It was then Athena realised, rather belatedly, that her father had been quite Slytherin and hidden the cloak very well. Where no one would suspect, given the rumours that Harry destroyed the Hallows. He had simply passed it on. To her when she started Hogwarts. 

“I want to fix the world. I want to save Magic. Send me back.”

BACK TO WHEN?

“I’m going to stop Tom Riddle starting the second Wizarding war” she said with certainty

VERY WELL. I SHALL GRANT YOU THIS BOON. AS WELL AS THE FOLLOWING: A GIFT, A REQUEST, AND A WARNING.

“Okay. Shoot.” Athena responded warily?

THE GIFT TO SPEAK PARSELTONGUE, LIKE YOUNG RIDDLE. A REQUEST YOU USE THE SURNAME PEVERELL. A WARNING, THAT NOW YOU HAVE AGREED TO THE MANTLE OF DEATH’S MISTRESS YOU SHALL NOT AGE PAST YOUNG ADULTHOOD, NOR SHALL YOU DIE.

“Well, that’s a hefty warning for something I already signed up for. Counter bargain?”

I’M LISTENING

“I graciously accept your gift and yield to your request. However, given your warning was late and rather important I request to be able to have a bond mate. So that I shan’t always be alone.” 

Death tilted his head, regarding the child in front of him…

DEAL

With that the world went dark and Athena suddenly felt like she was being pulled through a keyhole. The sensation stopped as quickly as it begun, and Athena slowly opened her eyes. She was flat on her back in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Two gentlemen stood over her. 

“Oh hello, where am I?” deciding that ignorance was her best option until otherwise informed

“My dear chid, you are at Hogwarts. Just how did you get here though?” old pictures she had seen told her this was Albus Dumbledore, far younger than she expected

“There was a battle, my parents they sent me away… my parents! I have to get back!” okay, so that was laying it on a bit thick…but hey whatever worked

“The Muggle war or another Grindelwald attack perhaps, Armando?” young Dumbledore turned to the man next to him

“I doubt any sensible Wizards or Witches were anywhere near that ridiculous Muggle conflict Albus” the other man muttered, Armando Dippet, she presumed from memory of Headmasters

Athena drew a deep breath. If Dippet was Headmaster, and they were arguing about a Muggle war and Grindelwald… she hadn’t gone back to the eve of the second wizarding war. She had gone back to the eve of the first.


	2. Know Thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena is taken to Dippet's office where she meets the Heads of House and is sorted. Death meanwhile visits Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a personal creation based on the works of J.K. Rowling

It was time for her to work with what she had. Death had obviously decided that this was a more relevant point in time in which to intervene. Athena knew that Dumbledore should not be approached with anything vaguely resembling trust, but then again neither should Riddle. The best strategy right now was to get to know Riddle and his future Knights, determine their goals, and manipulate them to suit her needs. As an afterthought she added ‘stop Grindelwald’ to her list.

Whilst she had been lost in thought the two Professors had been discussing their new guest. The school year had already started, but was only two weeks into term. Really the best option was to sort her, get her to Gringotts to prove her identity, and keep an eye on her.

“Uh, Miss…?” Dippet addressed Athena directly for the first time, leaving the end of his sentence hanging

This snapped her out of her thoughts, “Peverell, Sir. Athena Peverell”

She watched Dumbledore’s eyes widen as he recognised the name. She smirked internally. Dumbledore would want to be finding out about this descendent. For someone so obsessed with the Hallows as Dumbledore, logic would dictate that he had deduced she was related to either Antioch, Cadmus, or Ignotus. She idly wondered if he had yet identified the Potter Family’s heirloom.

“Very well, Miss Peverell. You cannot go looking for your parents. I know you must be worried, but they clearly wanted you to be safe. You are welcome to remain here at Hogwarts and attend classes with other students your age.” Dippet said

“Oh… I suppose you’re right Sir. If you’ll have me I guess I should stay where they sent me” Athena replied, being sure to use a demure tone

Dumbledore eyed her suspiciously, “Yes, well here at Hogwarts we have four houses that students are split into. You shall need to be sorted and then we will organise an escort to London, so you can collect your supplies.”

“I’ve never been to London before. Do you mean I will really get to go? I just wish my parents could be here.”

Athena’s internal monologue was running a bit differently… _eyeroll, sigh, hashtag bored, get me out of here!_

Dippet chuckled, “of course! We will try to locate your parents, in the mean time let us retire to my office.” He indicated up the staircase and began to lead the way. “Albus, gather the other heads of house, would you?”

With an incline of his head Dumbledore headed in an alternate direction.

###########

Meanwhile, Death visited Harry Potter. He may not have been on the best of terms with the eldest Potter, but he deserved to know what his Granddaughter was up to.

HELLO HARRY POTTER

“Death. What brings you here personally?” Harry barely glanced up from the photo album he was thumbing through

YOUR DESCENDANT ASSEMBLED THE HALLOWS

“It was Athena. Wasn’t it? Can you tell me what she asked for?” years ago Harry would have acted first, questioned later. But fighting the second wizarding war and being the metaphoric ‘leader of light’ in the brewing conflict with the Muggles had softened his temper.

YES

“Still not much for small talk, are you?”

Death tilted his head as he regarded Harry

SHE WANTED TO PREVENT IT ALL HAPPENING. SHE IS MY MISTRESS. I MADE IT SO. SHE IS IN 1942.

“She’s with Riddle? And Dumbledore?”

YES

“So be it. Will I remember?”

A BOON. FOR WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN.

Death reached up and pressed a finger to Harry’s forehead where his scar once was. With this motion Death conveyed his final message to the Potter patriarch.

###########

Athena found herself sitting opposite Headmaster Dippet conscious that several Heads of House were filing into the room. Dumbledore for Gryffindor, Slughorn for Slytherin, and two women she didn’t recognise. Presumably the Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

“Good you’re all here. We have had a new student arrive,” here Dippet gestured toward here, “Athena Peverell and her family were caught unawares in what we assume was Grindelwald’s revolution. Her parents sent her here. So we shall keep her safe.”

The three Heads who were new to this information nodded gravely, whilst Dumbledore continued to gaze unblinkingly at Athena.

“She will, however, need to be sorted and taken to Diagon Alley to get her affairs in order with the Goblins, gather school supplies, clothing, and the like. Albus, the Sorting Hat please?”

As Dumbledore retrieved the hat from its pedestal and moved to sit it upon Athena’s head, Dippet introduced the Professors. He indicated each with a motion of his hand, “Athena, these are the four Heads of House at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore, Professor of Transfiguration and Head of Gryffindor. Horace Slughorn, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Elena Keating, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts and Head of Ravenclaw. Catriona Stewart, Charms Mistress and Head of Hufflepuff.”

Athena nodded her acknowledgement, and Dumbledore dropped the hat.

_“Ahh. I will have sorted you. Will I not?”_

_“Uh, yeah I guess? I mean. You have. Will. Uhm…”_

_“Worry not. I will still sort you now.”_

_“You’re not going to put me in Gryffindor, are you?”_

_“Gryffindor?! Heavens no. Why would I do that?”_

_“I would have thought that gathering the Hallows and time travelling was fairly reckless and brave?”_

_“Perhaps. But your driver was not glory or bravery. It was ambition. You desired to prevent two wars. In fact, you’re already thinking of ways to end the Revolution. You gathered the Hallows using cunning means. You Athena Potter, Death’s Mistress, are no Gryffindor.”_

_“Oh. Well thanks?”_

“SLYTHERIN” the hat shouted, and Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed, ever so slightly.

“Excellent, that’s settled then. Horace, you will take Miss. Peverell to the Alley. The rest of you are dismissed.” Dippet said

“Ah may I be permitted to bring along one of the fifth year Prefects, Armando? It may help Miss. Peverell settle quicker… rather than an old fuddy duddy such as myself.” Horace said with a chuckle

“An excellent idea Horace. Perhaps Miss. Rosier as a female companion? Albus, would you bring her to us. Thank you.”

###########

Whilst Athena was being sorted, again, Harry Potter was contemplating how to tell his youngest child that his daughter was Death’s immortal Mistress, and living in 1942. The only mild perk was that the Golden Trio, Ginny, and Albus Severus would all remember the dual timelines. Death’s last gift to him a thank you and an apology. Harry also wondered what would change. What was Athena aiming to alter, what would she accidentally change, and what would become of Death’s Mistress when her work was done.

“Dad? You in here?” Albus broke Harry’s train of thought

“Yes son, in the drawing room.”

“Your message sounded urgent. Why didn’t you just come around? I bet Athena would have loved to see you”

Harry flinched, “About Athena… did she know you gave her Death’s cloak?”

“No, if she did she never asked about it. Dad what is it?”

“Athena assembled the Hallows. She willingly sought out Death and became his Mistress”

Albus blinked a couple of times, “Sorry, what?”

“I said, Athena’s…” Albus cut him off, “I heard you, but you split them up. How?”

“Well she’s far more cunning than your brother and sister, let’s leave it at that.”

They sat in silence for a long time

“Is she alright?” Albus queried

“I think so. Death does not answer to me and he isn’t much of a talker. All I know is she went back to 1942. Tom Riddle is a teenager and Albus Dumbledore is the Transfiguration Professor.”

They lapsed back into silence. Harry lifted himself up and fetched the decanter of Firewhiskey, pouring them both a good measure.

They each raised their glass and downed the liquid, neither saying another word.

###########

“Miss. Rosier as requested, Armando.” Dumbledore broke the awkward silence that had been brewing in the Headmaster’s study

“Miss. Rosier, this is Athena Peverell. She is a new transfer and has been sorted into Slytherin. She’s yet to take any aptitude tests, however she will be with the Fifth years in their dormitory. Miss. Peverell, this is Druella Rosier. She is one of our Sytherin House Prefects and will assist you in settling in.” Dippet said

Athena’s Pureblood society training drilled in by her Mother kicked in, “a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss. Rosier.” She inclined her head toward her slightly as she spoke, “I am looking forward to seeing London and appreciate the Headmaster’s kindness at permitting me shopping time and a companion.”

“If I may, Miss. Peverell, you don’t seem particularly put out by the loss of your parents.” Dumbledore interjected

Druella would recount in the months that followed, that in that moment Athena looked chillingly like Tom. She turned slowly towards the Deputy, tilted her head slightly, eyes hardened, with a single eyebrow quirked.

Athena’s voice was ice as she spoke “My parents may or may not have lost their lives defending mine Professor. If you believe that it does not pain me to have left them behind, then you are wrong. There is no reason to dwell on that which is yet uncertain. And if my parents did die, then it was not for me to sit idly by and mourn them needlessly. It would be far more prudent to live, as they intended.”

Druella’s eyes widened just a fraction and a smirk briefly escaped her composure. Well this one would be interesting.

“Ah I’d think we best be off.” Slugorn said

“Indeed, Horace, whilst the day is still young.” Dippet said, “you may floo from my office”

“Come girls, let us head to Diagon Alley.”

They moved towards the fireplace and as Athena took a handful of powder she thought to herself that perhaps she had made a new enemy. Well, as the saying goes, know thy enemy. The question was… in the 1940’s just who was it?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who provided kudos or bookmarked. Athena wouldn't leave me alone, so I've nutted out more of her story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my dabble into this universe. I intend to continue, but do not have a timeframe or upload schedule.


End file.
